


Proposición

by KweenSele



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KweenSele/pseuds/KweenSele
Summary: Its a spanish fic! I know. Sorry english fandom I just needed to make this in my original language and since I love this two a lot what better form to do it? I wrote how Don porpose to Tim in the most cute way, I just love when his soft side comes to life ♡





	Proposición

Donald tenía todo listo. Bah...Algo. En fin, había estado con el hombre que amaba alrededor de tres años. Esto no puede fallar. Bueno, considerando que no fue el primero. Kyle lo fue. Pero lo que sentía por Timothy era completamente distinto. Dos personas distintas. Timothy era todo lo que Donald nunca pudo ser. Bueno, dulce, inocente, educado y hermoso. Y por eso lo amaba tanto. Donald en el fondo quería pensar que era una buena persona pero lo que si estaba seguro es que Tim lo era. Su Tim. Nunca pensó que desde la primera vez que lo vio supo que iba a pasar algo...Dios, podría hasta decir que Timothy le cambió la vida. Lo hizo ser una persona completamente distinta a la que era antes. Donald podía tener mal carácter con las personas, medio reservado, observador y constantemente sarcástico. Pero con Tim era distinto. Es como si sacara ese lado que lo tenía oculto. Con Timmy era gentil, atento, amable, cariñoso hasta incluso romántico. ¿Donald Strachey románico? Si, él tampoco se la creía. Y ni podía creer que estuviera organizando todo esto. Incluso repaso horas y horas en lo que tenia que decir. Como si fuera una especie de guión en una película de Hollywood. Solo esperaba que todo podría ir de acuerdo al plan. Se le revolvía el estómago. Nunca sintió tantos nervios en su vida. Hace un año que vivían juntos en su departamento de dos ambientes y ya estaba listo para dar otro paso. Una nueva etapa. Respiro hondo. Ya va a llegar...ya va a llegar.  
Se quedó sentado en una pequeña colina con pasto. Llevaba puesto un traje bastante caro que se lo había regalado Timothy para su cumpleaños. Sólo lo usaba en ocasiones especiales. Se había afeitado y hasta se puso perfume. Miro la pequeña caja que había en su palma. Ya la había mirado repetidas veces. Timothy no suele tardar tanto. Dios, ¿Qué le estará pasando en el trabajo? ¿Lo habrá engañado ya con otro? ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Tim no era así. Era el hombre más fiel que conoció en su vida. Jamás lo engañaría.  
Mientras más pensaba vio una sombra aproximándose cada vez más. Había llevado el arma por si algo salía mal...Menos mal que la llevaba encima. La sacó y la apuntó para donde estaba, poniéndose en posición.  
-¡N-No te muevas!  
De pronto el hombre levanto las manos y ya estaba lo bastante cerca para mirar su rostro.  
-¿Donald?...  
Donald enseguida sacó el arma y la guardo para poner la mano en su nuca y respirar aliviado mientras miraba para abajo arrepintiéndose. Había sido un idiota y paranoico. Miró a su novio mientras el otro se le acercaba más.  
-Lo siento Timmy.  
Timmy no parecía estar enfadado y se asercó para darle un pequeño beso.  
-No te preocupes.  
Donald cambio su rostro de arrepentido por una tierna y cálida sonrisa que siempre hacia que el otro se la sacara.  
-Leí la nota que dejaste en casa y vine aquí. ¿Qué es lo importante que tienes que decirme? Por cierto... Linda ropa. Al fin estas usando el traje que te regale. -Dijo mientras lo miraba de arriba y abajo -Te ves increíblemente bien. Eres hermoso.-Lo olió también.  
-¿Te robaste unas de mis colonias? Pensé que las odiabas.  
Donald no pudo evitar que un pequeño sonrojo se le saliera. Uf, algo no andaba tan bien. Odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable por los alagos del otro y volvió a ponerse nervioso. Normalmente le respondería con otro cumplido y mucho mejor pero esta vez no podía. Se mordió el labio.  
Tim lo miró curioso.  
-Y bien...Cariño...¿Qué tienes que decirme?  
-¡Ah, si! Em mira...¡Te traje rosas!  
Donald sacó el ramo de rosas extremadamente grande que tenia detrás suyo para dárselas. Tim las tomó y lo primero que hizo fue olerlas.  
-Mmmm...que bien huelen. Serán genial para la casa. Gracias, Don.  
Le dio un beso como agradecimiento y Donald se lo devolvió, dándole otro.  
-De nada. Mira Tim...No te traje aquí exactamente para darte unas flores...Mira...Esto..emm...  
Las palabras no le salían de la boca. Se sentía un inútil. No le quedaba más opción. Hizo a Tim un gesto de que esperara un segundo y agarro del bolsillo de su saco un pequeño papel que tenia doblado. Empezó a desdoblarlo y comenzó a leerlo.  
"Timothy Callahan, no suelo escribir este tipo de cosas, ni menos hacerlas...Como verás...Desde el primer momento que te vi supe que me ibas a cambiar la vida. Eres todo lo que no tengo y yo soy todo lo que tu no tienes. Quizá la única cosa que tengamos en común es que ambos nos complementamos y en el fondo...Somos bastante parecidos. Así que...lo estuve pensando..mucho...muchísimo. Horas y horas...Y realmente llegue a una conclusion."  
Donald terminó de leer la nota y suspiró. Vio a Tim, se sentía conmovido y quería que continuara leyendo ya que seguro ya sabia la tan esperada sorpresa. Donald tiró el papel.  
-Al carajo...  
Enseguida se arrodilló poniéndose en posición para que lentamente sacara de la pequeña caja que había estado en su palma derecha escondida todo este tiempo para sacar dos anillos de oro. Ahora,miró a los ojos al otro con mayor seguridad. Quería esto de verdad.  
-Timothy Callahan...¿Te casarías conmigo?  
Timothy comenzó a caerle unas lágrimas en sus ojos. Por un momento Donald pensó que se iba a desmayar hasta que sonrió y exclamó  
-¡Sí! Si, Donald, si ¡Por supuesto que me casaría contigo!  
Donald sintió como se le saco un peso de encima. No sabia bien cual iba a ser la respuesta de su pareja y eso le atemorizó bastante. Pero ahora todo se sentía bien. Todo. Naturalmente, tomó la mano derecha de Tim para ponerle en su dedo anular el anillo.  
Cuando Donald se paró y terminó de poner su anillo en su mano, Tim enseguida lo abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro. Seguía totalmente emocionado. Donald le puso una mano en su espalda, araiciándole. Cuando se separaron, ambos se dieron un beso bastante pasional. Duró unos minutos hasta que finalmente se separaron.  
Timmy se sacó los anteojos para secarse las lagrimas con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo de su traje. Y nuevamente se los puso.  
-Don...Esto es lo más tierno que han hecho por mi en años....En serio...Nunca pude pensar que tu harías hecho esto por mi. Ni siquiera pensé que querías....ya sabes...comprometerte tanto.  
Donald se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.  
-Yo tampoco pero tu me cambiaste, Tim. Supongo que eso es lo que hace el amor. No sé si lo nuestro durará para siempre. Pero soy creyente en disfrutar de la vida a cada momento. Y el momento es que quiero pasar todo junto a ti, como mi marido.  
-Oh..Donald. ¡Basta! Me siento terrible. Ni siquiera te hice un discurso escrito así de bonito.  
-¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo? Ya me demuestras bastante lo que me amas. No necesito de unas hojas para saberlo. Hice eso porque estaba nervioso y tenia miedo que me dijeras que no, que te asustaras y me dejaras. Por eso quería hacer todo perfecto...Pero al final...Dijiste que si. Y es todo lo que me importa.  
-Pero ¿Cómo ibas a dudar de eso?  
-No lo se Tim.Tal vez ese fue mi error.  
-Te amo Donald. Y quiero que sepas que nunca podría dejarte.  
-¿Nunca? ¿Ni aunque me vuelva gordo, pelado y pobre?  
Tim río. -Ni eso. Aunque bueno... Siendo sinceros...No se si podría estar con un pobre..  
-¡Oye!-Dijo Donald sonriendo.  
-Me podría conseguir un sugar daddy.  
-Nop, no te dejaría y menos ahora que vas a ser mi marido. Lo cual significa que oficialmente eres mio.  
-Se ve que no tengo opción realmente.  
-No, no la tienes. -Donald lo abrazo de atrás con un poco de fuerza, bromeando.  
-¡Ei! ¡Dejame ir!  
-No, no hasta que me digas que eres mio.  
-Aaaa, Donald soy tuyo.  
-Necesito más pruebas.  
Timmy se volteó para poner las manos en sus hombros, haciendo que Donald lo liberara para volver a besarlo.  
-¿Con eso te queda claro?  
Donald sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
-Mhm.  
Y se volvieron a besar nuevamente bajo la puesta de sol.


End file.
